


Carbón bajo la cama

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Red Shoes (Music Video), F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Belle es  ayudante de Santa y Gold, el monstruo de la ciudad elegido para ser el siguiente Santa. - ¿No es una película esto?  Risa -  Prompt: 5 Pieces of coal – Belle is Santa’s Helper and Rumple the monster of the Town who will be Santa Claus.From 24 days of Rumbelle Christmas





	

 

-Mi nombre es Belle y soy un elfo de primera clase, cuarto nivel, especializado en la historia de Santa Claus a través del tiempo. Mis estudios incluyen también diplomados; el más reciente relacionado a cualquier criatura mágica mítica, desde Grinchs hasta empresarios socialmente responsables.

Tenga usted un buen día Sr. Gold,  antes de tomar plenamente su nuevo apellido de Sr. Clos, mi papel es prepararlo con toda la información necesaria, no solo para ejercer su papel como nuevo Director General, sino también, mostrarle el camino de los que le precedieron, y que han llevado a nuestra compañía a establecerse como una de las más prósperas, respecto a fiestas tradicionales a nivel mundial. Es una responsabilidad muy grande la que le espera y por ello se requiere que…me está escuchando Sr. Gold? ¿No gusta sentarse?”

-Si quisiera escuchar credenciales tan inútiles, las hubiera preguntado, cariño. ¿Eso que veo en tu mejilla es una mancha de dulce de menta?

En todos sus años, Belle había enfrentado miles de diferentes futuros Sr. Clos, y el Sr. Gold iba ser uno de los complicados - más por carácter que por perspicacia - de eso estaba segura, pero ¡ah! Eran esos los que más disfrutaba; los que requerían ser domesticados.

Los rumores en el comedor eran, que había hecho llorar a Cindy de recepción, al casi convencerla de firmar un contrato por su pequeña recién nacida a cambio de una cómoda suma; Ruby, de “Como evitar Criaturas Silvestres, Gatos, Perros y Puercos trabajadores” había literalmente, aullado improperios; mientras que Grannie de “Introducción a galletas dulces y vegetarianismo para la Diabetes” le había aprobado solo para dejar de verle el rostro.

El Sr. Gold se había hecho famoso por su crueldad hacía sus  instructores y su falta de apego a los protocolos; producto de una carga de soberbia, y fruto de sus años como ser humano, donde ejerciendo el oficio de abogado se había hecho no solo de fama, sino también de grandes propiedades y una fortuna en efectivos que se acercaba a la del millón sin impuestos. Mr. Gold en vida humana, había sido apodado “Rumplestiltskin”, debido a que todo lo que tocaba, se convertía en oro, no solo para  él, sino también para aquellos que tenían lo suficiente para pagar sus servicios especializados en custodias y divorcios.

El porqué un hombre que se había cebado pisoteando la vida de inocentes y destruyendo la decencia del mundo, había sido elegido como el siguiente Sr. Clos, era un misterio para todos; pero Belle sabía muy bien la razón del oráculo. A través de toda la historia de la humanidad, el oráculo de las Navidades elegía a hombres sencillos por una cualidad básica: El amor a su familia, al amor hacia el mundo y la humanidad, producto de una empatía tan fuerte, que en algunas ocasiones hacía a su espíritu frágil, permitiendo que su corazón se corrompiese con el dolor de no poder amar sin lastimarse a sí mismo.

El oráculo no se equivocaba y los instintos de Belle tampoco. Debajo de esta bestia, existía un humano amoroso y digno de ser aquel con la misión que llevar alegría a los niños del mundo cada Navidad. Ella lo encontraría y lo llevaría a descubrir en sí mismo el valor para aceptar su nuevo papel y sobrellevar ese miedo que ocultaba como sarcasmo y soberbia.

Belle se levantó del escritorio en sus (inusuales para un elfo) zapatos estilettos color rojo escarchado, y continuando con su explicación, camino hasta donde se encontraba el Sr. Gold, mirando por la ventana hacia algún punto indefinido entre la blanca nieve del Polo Norte.  El sonido de los zapatos por el piso de mármol pulido, interrumpió la concentración de Mr. Gold lo suficiente, como para permitir a Belle fijara sus ojos en los de Gold, y con su expresión más seria, decidida y exponiendo el reto, continuó su explicación.

 - Cada módulo está contemplado por día, donde al final se le hará un pequeño examen para comprobar sus conocimientos. Le advierto Sr. Gold, que cada vez que no apruebe con el máximo requerido, su estadía conmigo se alargará. Nadie, a través de más de dos mil años ha pasado al siguiente instructor, sin demostrarme que es digno de hacerlo, así, que espero este preparado Sr. Gold, a menos que quiera usted quedarse conmigo _por siempre_. ¿Qué dice, es usted capaz de este reto?

Belle saltó internamente de alegría cuando, lo que pensó, era la rabia humana del Sr. Gold, le coloreó las mejillas y el pecho del más puro rojo carmín del traje de Santa. La guerra de miradas terminó, cuando los ojos del Sr. Gold pasaron de sus ojos azules a sus labios rojos, que esbozaban una coqueta sonrisa de triunfo, y terminaron en sus zapatos. Gold tragó saliva y le respondió ocultándose tras su cabello.

\- Es un trato.

 

 

 


End file.
